This invention relates generally to electronic memories and particularly to electronic memories that use phase change material.
Phase change materials may exhibit at least two different states. The states may be called the amorphous and crystalline states. Transitions between these states may be selectively initiated. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. The amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure. Generally any phase change material may be utilized. In some embodiments, however, thin-film chalcogenide alloy materials may be particularly suitable.
The phase change may be induced reversibly. Therefore, the memory may change from the amorphous to the crystalline state and may revert back to the amorphous state thereafter, or vice versa, in response to temperature changes. In effect, each memory cell may be thought of as a programmable resistor, which reversibly changes between higher and lower resistance states. The phase change may be induced by resistive heating.
In some embodiments, the cell may have a large number of states. That is, because each state may be distinguished by its resistance, a number of resistance determined states may be possible, allowing the storage of multiple bits of data in a single cell.
A variety of phase change alloys are known. Generally, chalcogenide alloys contain one or more elements from Column VI of the periodic table. One particularly suitable group of alloys is the GeSbTe alloys.
A phase change material may be formed within a passage or pore through an insulator. The phase change material may be coupled to upper and lower electrodes on either end of the pore.
One problem that arises with existing lower electrodes is that some suitable lower electrode materials that have advantageous properties cannot be used because they may be adversely affected by necessary subsequent processing steps or upon exposure to the open environment. Among the advantageous attributes of the lower electrode material is good electrical contact to phase change materials and effective resistive heating to promote more efficient phase change programming.
Thus, there is a need for better designs for phase change memories that may be manufactured using more advantageous techniques.